The Runaways
by Happii Haden
Summary: Deidara is a spoiled child. When his Christmas is ruined he runs away and meets another runaway. From there his journey into the real world begins. Will he change or stay the same spoiled brat? What about love? (Late X-mas/Valentine's day present)


_Genre: Romance/ Friendship_

_Rated: M_

_Word Count: _

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto © Kishimoto_

_WARNING:_

_Shonen-ai~_

_Bwaaa Happy Valentine's day :D _

"I hate you! I hate both of you!" an angry blonde yelled, stomping up the stairs.

A man and woman followed him to the base of the stairs. They held a look of concern as they watched the young boy make his way up the stairs. The first of the two to speak up was the woman.

"Dei, sweetie! Please don't say things like that!" she pleaded. "We didn't mean to upset you, but it was for a good cause!"

The blonde looked down at the two figures and snarled, "good cause my ass! Those were my presents! Hobos don't know what to do with a two thousand dollar phones! You idiots!"

The woman gasped and covered her mouth, "Deidara!"

The blonde, known as Deidara, stuck his middle finger up at the two and ran to his room, not forgetting to slam his door shut.

The man shook his head and turned to his sobbing wife. "That boy, I swear. He needs to be taught a lesson. Military school is still an option," he said, sternly.

The woman shook her head, "where did we go wrong?" She wiped her tears, "I'll be in my study." The woman then disappeared through the door way, her sniffles getting quieter and quieter.

The man sighed and followed the woman, his heavy foot steps fading away like her sniffles.

Upstairs, Deidara was throwing stuff into suitcases. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" the blonde chanted, angrily. "I hope she feels terrible, yeah," he grumbled to himself.

He checked through his suitcase to make sure he had everything. Boxers, socks, shirts, jeans, toothbrush and paste, hairbrush, phone, iPod, laptop, and wallet. "I think I should be good."

He zipped up the suitcase and pulled on his expensive black jacket with fur. He exited his room quietly and made sure to be even quieter going down the steps. He'd show them. He'd find another home where he'd get a good Christmas! One with lots of presents!

With that Deidara, slipped out of the house unnoticed and into the cold outside world. Running away seemed like the only option he had. Dragging his suitcase behind him, he walked all the way to the nearest bus stop.

Several people were standing out there, waiting. Deidara scowled at all the filthy people. He pushed and shoved his way through them and found the bench and sat. No way would he stand and wait.

As he waited, he failed to notice a a small child dig through his suitcase, collecting his rather expensive items. He did finally notice however when the bus pulled up and people started to file in and out.

"Hey! You little punk, yeah!" Deidara yelled, making a grab for the kid's arm. He was too slow however and the kid got away. "Why you-"

"Are you getting on or what?" the bus driver asked, impatiently.

Deidara looked up and glared at the bus driver. "Did you not see what that little kid just did!? He stole from my suitcase!" he yelled.

The bus driver rolled his eyes, "not my problem. Now, are you getting on the bus or what?"

"Not if you're the one driving, yeah," he sneered.

With a shrug the bus driver closed the doors and took off quickly. Deidara's eyes widened as he realized that was probably the last bus for the night.

"Damn it!" he growled, stomping his foot. He sat back down on the bench, huffing, arms crossed. He sat their angrily before groaning and burying his face in his hands. "Shit! What the hell do I do now?"

He sighed and grabbed his stuff, starting to walk down the street. There was the possibility of getting a ride from some stranger. But then again, it was rather dangerous. Deidara was desperate to get out of the cold, so anything would work for him. Even if he was kidnapped by some rapist.

It was getting darker and colder by each minute that passed. The blonde was shivering terribly. His fingers and toes felt like they were going to fall off. "Maybe I should go back..." he muttered to himself.

"No! Absolutely not!" he shook his head, his hair flying back and forth. He would not go back to that hell hole! They were terrible. Bad! But where would he go?

"Hello there, little lady~" a rough voice purred.

Deidara immediately turned around on his heel to face the person behind him. "I'm not a girl!" he growled, angrily.

"Nice try girly~"

The blonde grit his teeth and balled his hand into a fist. " . ."

The male grabbed the blonde roughly by the arm and pulled him closely. Deidara scowled as he smelt the man's breath. It was a mixture of alcohol and smoke. "Disgusting," he spat at the male.

The man growled and yanked the blonde's hair. "Don't be stubborn blondie," he whispered.

"Asshole, yeah!" Deidara yelled, kneeing the man in the crotch.

The bigger male let out a howl of pain and let go of the blonde. Deidara took the chance to try and escape. Though it seemed the man wasn't going to give up that easily. He grabbed onto the blonde's suitcase, while holding his crotch with his other hand.

The blonde frowned and let go of suitcase and took off. He was much more important than his stuff. Sure it sucked having to lose all his possessions, but it was better than being a sex toy for some random drunkard.

He ran for what seemed to be hours, but was only probably a few minutes. Deidara might of grown up in the huge city, but he didn't know it very well. The most he had been in it was when he was getting a ride to school or a ride to his parent's work place. Of course, he didn't bother to look out the window of their limo. It was a limo, why did he need to look at the ugly city if he had many wonderful luxurious items on the inside.

Thinking back, Deidara regretted not pay attention to his home city. Now he was lost. The blonde slowed his running down to a walk and wandered around the busy streets. Soon he found himself in a small play ground area. Looks like he had no choice. The blonde would just stay there for the night and in the morning he'd go back home. Screw running away. Too much work.

As he approached the park, he spied the perfect sleeping area. He smiled and climbed up to the tunnel that connected the equipment. When he poked his head in, his eyes widened. There was the little thief who stole from his suitcase!

"You!" Deidara hissed, angrily.

The boy looked up from his new finds and stared up at the blonde before running away.

"Come back here!"

And so the chase began. Not even the thought of how ridiculous he might have looked crossed Deidara's mind. He wanted his stuff back. It belonged to him in the first place.

The boy ran them all the way to a train station. Deidara almost had trouble keeping up. For a small child, he was quick and could hide easier behind people.

"Damn brat, yeah," he panted, catching up to the child. He climbed onto the train, pushing past several people. He was shocked when he flt the train jolt to life and start moving.

With widen eyes he ran for the doors. However, the doors slammed right in his face as he tried to exit. It seemed that he would be stuck until the next stop, when ever that would be. With a saddened groan the blonde sunk into an open seat and buried his hands in his face.

_'Could anything else go wrong tonight?' _he thought.

The boy who had been running away from him slowly approached him. Deidara peeked at the boy through his fingers and sighed.

"What do you want now, yeah? I don't have anything else on me," he said, tiredly.

The boy's eyes shifted from the blonde to the open seat next to him. He looked back at Deidara, basically asking if he could sit next to him.

Deidara removed his hands from his face and gave the boy a look before sighing, "yeah, whatever. I don't care anymore."

With a smile, the boy hopped into the seat. They sat in silent as the train went along its routine. Sometime during this trip the boy pulled out a wallet and handed it to the blonde.

"My wallet...Thanks, yeah," he mumbled, taking the item back and putting it in his back pocket.

The boy nodded and sat there waiting along with the blonde. Time passed by and they came to their first stop. Deidara was relieved and was ready to get off, but when he saw the boy still sitting there he was compelled to stay too. So he sat and wondered where the boy was going.

-x-X-x-

Deidara woke up with a jolt. He looked down and saw the boy tugging on his arms, pointing towards to the train doors. The blonde rubbed his eyes and yawned, "time to go, yeah?"

The boy nodded and grabbed the blonde's hand, trying to pull him out of his seat.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," he said, getting up from his seat and following the boy out of the train.

He was surprised to say the least. They had entirely left the city and were now in a small town. The blond looked around, taking in his new surroundings. It seemed like the town needed some modernization. Everything from the cars to buildings/homes were older than the ones in his own city. It was like he went back in time.

"Did we time travel or something?" he asked, confused.

The boy let out a silent laugh and shook his head before running off once more.

"H-Hey! Wait for me, yeah!" Deidara yelled out to the boy, chasing him once more.

On the inside, Deidara was wondering why he kept following the boy. Perhaps it was because the boy had taken him somewhere new, somewhere interesting.

The boy made a motion with his hand, telling him to hurry. The blonde did just that and ran into another figure. The collision caused him to fall back on the ground on his butt. He caught himself with his forearms and pushed himself up, groaning as he did so.

"Watch where you're going, asshole, yeah," he groaned, rubbing his lower back feeling little shocks of pain.

"I'd watch who you're talking to, brat."

Deidara growled and looked directly at the other figure. Even with the dim street light the blonde could make out the other. He shook his head to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The man before him looked like a prince from a fairy tale.

Short shaggy red hair, piercing brown eyes, perfect porcelain skin, and a sexy addicting voice, all put together to make the beautiful man standing before him.

"Heh, speechless? Can't say I'm shocked, seems to happen a lot," the male smirked.

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows and was about to butt in, but the redhead beat him to it.

"If my attitude doesn't throw 'em off, then when I tell 'em that I'm homeless they automatically leave."

The blonde's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He would of never guessed the redhead was homeless. Sure the redhead was good looking, but he would never date someone who was homeless. It was gross.

"Tobi, did you bring him here?" the redheaded man asked the small boy.

The boy, now known as Tobi, nodded, grinning.

"Why?"

Tobi dug through his pockets and handed the redhead the blonde's cellphone, wallet, and iPod.

Deidara's eyes widen as he reached for his back pocket, feeling that his wallet wasn't there. "When did you manage to do that, yeah!?" he practically yelled.

The redhead slapped his hand over the blonde's mouth and glared. "Not so loud blondie," he snapped. "We don't want to attract any unwanted attention now do we?"

The blonde bit the redhead's hand and snickered when the redhead recoiled his hand in pain. However, Deidara's victory chuckle didn't last long due to him being slapped across the face by the redhead.

"You fucking prick, why the hell did you do that, yeah?" the blonde hissed, clutching his cheek in pain.

The other sneered, "know your place, brat. Anyways," he started, shoving the items in his pocket, "I guess you're free to leave. The trains don't leave 'til mornin'. Have fun finding a place to stay."

Deidara growled and grabbed the redhead's wrist, "you're not going anywhere! This little piece of shit dragged me here so now it's your responsibility to get me home, yeah."

The redhead snorted and started walking off, "you wish. I'm not responsible for some spoiled brat."

The blonde ran up to the male and started walking along him. "You keep calling me 'brat', but you don't even know me! I am _not_ a brat, yeah," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"You have an iPod, cellphone, and wallet full of cash. To me, you're a spoiled brat."

Deidara scoffed and crossed his arms, "whatever."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "you're following me. Why?"

"My stuff. I want it back, yeah," Deidara said, holding out his hand, waiting for the other to return his things.

"Ha! Funny, brat," the redhead snorted. "Are you stupid? You can always run back to mommy and daddy and have them buy you a new one."

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows, "I am not going back home, yeah. I hate my parents."

The redhead stopped and turned to face the blonde, "you hate your parents...Do they beat you or something?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "no? They're just stupid, yeah. And they totally ruined Christmas for me this year..." he mumbled the last bit, looking down.

There was a moment of silence and Deidara looked back up. When he saw the look on the redhead's face he immediately tensed in fear. The glare he was sending was very dark and menacing.

"What?"

The redhead turned sharply on his heel, "you really are just a spoiled brat," he growled, walking away. Tobi looked at the blonde and shook his head, running up to the redhead, clutching his jacket.

Deidara chewed on the inside of his cheek before turning abruptly around. Seems like he would have to go back to his irritable parents. Maybe they'd feel guilty and buy him everything in the world if they knew he ran away. The blonde snickered to himself and searched for a place to stay for the night.

As he walked around a corner he was grabbed once more that night. "Let go of me, you bastard!" he hissed, digging his nails into the rough hand that had grabbed him by his forearm.

"You're such a pretty lady~" a scratchy voice chuckled, squeezing the boy's arm tighter.

Deidara growled and struggled to get the older male off. "What is it with you old perverted drunkards and thinking that I'm some woman, yeah!?" he complained.

The man didn't even seem to acknowledge the blonde's words as he only held Deidara in a tight hug-like gesture, pinning his arms own successfully. "You remind me of my wife...before I killed her."

The blonde's eyes widened and he began kicking his legs and screaming various profanities at the man. This caused the man to cover the blonde's mouth with his grimy hand. Deidara tried with all his effort to get away. Tonight was just not his night. Suddenly, he was released by the creep. Scrambling away from the fallen man he caught a glimpse of red hair.

"YOU!"

The redhead turned to face the blond and held his hand out. "Come on, brat," he rolled his eyes.

Deidara slapped his hand away and stood up on his own. "I could have taken him down myself, yeah!" With that said, he picked himself up off the ground and stood confidently in front of the redhead.

Said redhead snorted and placed his hands in his pockets. "Whatever you say, brat. You were about to be raped brutally by a drunkard," he said, kicking the old man for emphasis.

"Why do you care," Deidara sneered, crossing his arms.

The redhead shrugged, "I don't usually help people. Especially people like you, but I felt compelled to do so. So I did."

The blonde scoffed and turned on his heel, starting to walk away.

"How about a deal?" the redhead asked, still standing in his previous spot by the drunken man.

This caught the blonde's attention. He turned around and walked back toward the redhead. "What kind of deal, yeah?" he asked, suspicious.

The redhead smirked, "have your attention now, don't I?" He pulled out the blondes item and held them out. Deidara made an attempt to grab them, but the other kept a tight hold on them. "Ah, ah, ah, blondie. Not just yet."

Deidara glared lightly and retracted his arm, "okey..."

"Now here's the deal, I'll give you back your stuff if-"

"If!?"

The redhead glared at the blonde for interrupting him and carried on, "if you travel with me."

The blonde's jaw went slack as he heard the redhead. "What!?" he practically yelled. "No way! Nu-huh!"

The redhead shrugged, "then your stuff is good as gone. I'll probably sell it for food or something. See ya around, brat."

"Ugh, wait!" the blonde sighed in defeat, grabbing a hold of the redhead. "I'll come with you," he grumbled. "I have nowhere else to go anyways."

The older male smirked, "good choice. Now come along." He turned and began heading off, the blonde following grudgingly behind. One thought went through both of their heads at that exact moment, _what the hell am I doing?I_


End file.
